JE067: Trouble's Brewing
is the 26th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis After beating Morty, Ash and co. take a break from their journey at a local restaurant. They find an Eevee and it's trainer, a young girl named Sakura and invites them to a tea ceremony. There Brock meets Sakura's other four sisters and he made the mistake of flirting with everyone of on them. Sakura dreams of being a strong trainer like her sisters but they say she lacks the experience necessary to do so. Can Sakura prove them wrong? Episode Plot After Ash's battle, Brock looks on the map there are two cities that are equally distant away from Ecruteak City, which are Mahogany Town and Olivine City. Misty thinks they should think about it later and wishes to attend to a tea ceremony, after seeing a poster about it. An Eevee appears and Misty hugs it, while Brock sees it belongs to someone, since it is taken care of. A girl appears and asks if Eevee caused any trouble. The heroes deny and introduce themselves to the girl named Sakura. Misty asks if she can help them find the tea ceremony, to which Sakura smiles, as her sister prepare for that ceremony. At the ceremony, the heroes see Sakura in kimono, with Misty complimenting her. As they watch more people, Brock suddenly meets a woman and thinks Cupid shot him with an arrow, as he compliments the woman in kimono. The heroes walk and see another woman lecturing her students about flowers. Brock also gets riled up and gives the woman a flower she prepared herself. They pass through and hear a woman playing an instrument. Brock is amazed by her and flirts with her. They finally come to a tea stand and a woman offers them tea. Brock, once more, tries to impress the lady that she is a comparison of a moccaccino, which causes Misty to have enough and pulls him by his nose. The woman tells them before they drink, they need to turn the cup around. Ash and Misty do that, while Brock turns himself around. Sakura comes and asks how her sister made tea. The heroes are surprised, since all the women Brock got a crush on today were her sisters named Satsuki, Sumomo, Tamao and Koume. Brock hides behind Ash, as he cannot choose his favorite girl, who recite what Brock said and did to them. They are the four Tea Ceremony Sisters, but Sakura objects, since she was not counted. Ash tells Misty if that is familiar and Misty tells Sakura they have a lot in common, since Misty also has sisters that do not respect her much. Team Rocket also arrived, but are bored. James tells Jessie they will follow her lead, since she knows what to do in these situations. Jessie cheers and drinks the tea. Despite disgusted, she tells it tastes good. Team Rocket eats cookies that were offered and are not much impressed. The lady that serves tea reminds them it is about tradition, not quantity. However, Team Rocket finds a cookie stash and eat them. A cop comes to take Jessie, but gets tossed away by her and spills tea. A scream is heard and the heroes come, only to see Team Rocket making a mess, so Jessie sends Arbok. The Tea Ceremony Sisters send Eevee, Umbreon, Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon. Eevee goes to use tackle, but gets hit by Arbok's Headbutt instead. Eevee uses Sand Attack, but Arbok turns around (making Sand Attack without effect) and wraps Eevee, tossing it away. Misty sends Poliwhirl and Ash sends Totodile, while James sends Weezing, who uses Smog. Poliwhirl intercepts using Bubble. Using Water Gun, Poliwhirl and Totodile blast Team Rocket off. Later, Sakura and Misty see that even youngest of the sisters, even they have advantages. Misty feels lonely without her sisters, but knows she has Ash and Brock as her new family. Sakura admires her, as Misty tells even if it gets tough, she travels with Ash and Brock through Johto. Sakura wishes she can compete in the Johto League one day. She also wishes to travel with somebody and wonders if she can travel with Misty, Ash and Brock. Misty thinks it is a good idea. They meet up with Ash and Brock, who report they have bought some medicine. Misty tells they should save for another Pokémon, as Sakura wants to come with them. Ash and Brock have nothing against that idea. Sakura only asks of them to be tomorrow, as after the performance, she is going to ask her sisters to let her go. Misty agrees with her. Tomorrow, the performance starts, though at one moment, Sakura drops her umbrella. Later, the sisters object, as Sakura wants to go. Sakura tells she wants to become a Pokémon Master, but the sisters tell her she did not master the tea convention yet. The heroes claim they'll take good care of her, as she would feel having two brothers and a sister at her side. The sisters are about to say yes, but want to see if her friends are good trainers, as they are challenged to a battle. The sisters hope that Sakura does not leave, so have the battle. First is Sumomo, who sends Vaporeon, so Misty sends Poliwhirl. Vaporeon and Poliwhirl collide by tackling each other. Vaporeon uses Sand Attack, but misses and gets hit by Poliwhirl's Double Slap. Vaporeon uses Quick Attack, hitting Poliwhirl and sending it into a pond. Poliwhirl and Vaporeon use Water Gun and collide with each other. However, Vaporeon's Aurora Beam hits Poliwhirl into the pond, defeating it. Next is Satsuki, who sends Jolteon against Ash's Pikachu. However, Team Rocket stop the fight, as they come with cages, intended to store Eevee and its evolutions. James sends Victreebel, so Sakura sends Eevee. Eevee gets hit by Vine Whip, so Eevee goes to tackle. Victreebel tackles it back instead and uses Vine Whip to send it into the cage. Ash sends Chikorita, who evades Vine Whip and hits with Victreebel back with the same move. Jessie sends Arbok and Misty sends Staryu. Staryu tackles Arbok and James, imprisoning them into the cages. Chikorita uses Vine Whip, sending Victreebel onto Jessie, with both of them rolling into the cage. Seeing he is outnumbered, Meowth goes into the cage. Tamao sends Umbreon, who uses Agility, freeing Eevee. Staryu and Vaporeon use Water Gun, blasting Team Rocket off. Sakura sees they are much better trainers than she is. Pikachu and Jolteon continue to face each other. Jolteon uses Thundershock, so Pikachu evades. Pikachu retaliates with Thunderbolt, but Jolteon protects itself using Thunder Wave. Pikachu tackles Jolteon and uses Thunder, defeating it. Since Satsuki lost, she chooses Tamao to battle Brock. However, Satsuki changed her mind. Even if she'd learn a lot about Pokémon from her friends, she decides to go on her own journey, since she'd slow down Ash, Brock and Misty. Satsuki sees her sister is getting stronger by those words, as she needs to have faith in herself. Sakura has made up her mind and tells Misty she needs to learn more first. The sisters promise to train with her before she goes away. The heroes are at the crossroad to Olivine City and Mahogany Town. Brock reads Olivine City has the beach, so the heroes decide to go there. Sakura thinks she'll meet up with them there, so bids farewell to Ash, Misty and Brock. Debuts Character *Sakura *Satsuki *Sumomo *Tamao *Koume Move Thunder Wave Trivia *The Kimono girls from the Generation II games appear in this episode as sisters. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Chikorita. Mistakes *When Ash sends Totodile to battle Team Rocket, he sends it out of a regular Poke Ball instead of a Lure Ball. *When Team Rocket blasts off the second time, Jessie's Wobbuffet is heard, despite it wasn't sent out. *Misty's Poliwhirl used Tackle, a move it cannot learn in the games. Gallery Brock's map JE067 2.jpg The heroes encounter an Eevee JE067 3.jpg Brock's first flirt JE067 4.jpg Brock's second flirt JE067 5.jpg Brock's third flirt JE067 6.jpg Brock's fourth flirt JE067 7.jpg Misty has had enough of flirting JE067 8.jpg Brock hides behind Ash from the girls JE067 9.jpg Team Rocket eat cookies JE067 10.jpg Jessie gets restrained JE067 11.jpg Eevee goes into its cage JE067_Umbreon_frees_Eevee.jpg Umbreon frees Eevee from Team Rocket. JE067 12.jpg Jolteon's Thunder Wave JE067 13.jpg Jolteon is defeated JE067_14.jpg Sakura wishes the gang farewell. }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada